marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Frederic Neigh
Frederic Neigh Xavier's School Combat Teacher History Frederic was born on April 7, 1893 in Germany, his mother Johanna, was a powerful Precognitive and had his entire family moved to the U.S. 5 years after his birth upon having a vision Of Ha-Shoah(The Holocaust), when Adolf Hitler became chancellor of Germany and began killing thousands of Jewish people. Being Jewish, and her son half, she feared for her family’s life. Within a year after moving to the U.S. she died, her physic powers had grew and she began to have night terrors of the Entire event. She developed empathic and telepathic powers feeling the deaths and pain of people who died, in the future no less. Her health grew worse by the days as she even began to feel the pains and emotions of everyone in the present except her son. One day before she died she told her son “Never forget January 30, 1933” with a kiss she returned to her room where she died that morning. He contemplated on that date for years until October of 1939 when he found out that Germany had started a war. Figuring his mother wanted him to stop Hitler he joined the U.S. Military, though they didn’t join the war until after the Japanese bombed the American fleet in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, on December 7, 1941. Joining the war he quickly went up in ranking watching as many of his friends died by the hands of many Japanese. During the war he constantly saw projections of a woman which saved him many different times. One time, which he remembers most vividly, A Japanese bomb was unknowingly heading in his squads direction. The figure managed to get his attention and caused him to leave his post saving his life, though his squad perished. Becoming an airmen a year later, Frederic lead small-scale raids on military positions in the Kuril Islands, He was later shot down and reported dead. He washed up on the coastal city of Hiroshima many months later with no memory. The people there nurtured him back to health and soon taught him their ways and language. He lived there until August 6, 1945 when an U.S. bomber dropped the first atomic bomb. It killed thousands but he came out unharmed, His powers activated for the first time in his life protecting him from damage and negating the effects of radiation on his body. Negating the effects of gravity on his body he flew back to the U.S. where he trained as one of their weapons in the army, unknown to many people they had/have many mutants and super humans in the military as “weapons”. After reporting back to america He traveled to Asia and stayed there for the remainder of the war training in the mountains. He'd eventually travel back to America ,January of 2014 to apply to Xavier's School for the gifted. Personality Frederic Neigh is a very kind and humble man though he does lose his temper quite often and rather easily. He does not hold grudges towards people, as he figures anyone can change. He likes children and wishes to protect them at all costs. Specialties Frederic wields the rare power of Negation. With it he can negate many concepts but has yet to learn to control his power to its fullest potential, limiting him to doing things such as creating fields that negate the powers of people, redirect energy or projectiles conning to him or another, and negating gravity to an extent allowing flight. His powers are at times reactive this i why he is frozen at the age of 25 rather than dying from old age. He is slowly working on a way that negates movement but right now it takes a lot of concentration which causes him to start to bleed from his nose with extended use. He is capable of increasing/decreasing the size of his fields to however large or small he pleases. He can also change the "Center" to who'm/what ever though this takes time. Frederic is gifted at many forms of combat and typically teaches them to his students that they don't always have to rely on their powers as there may come a time when they aren't useful. Limitations and Weaknesses *His powers work as a field force, meaning anyone within he field is effected not just an Individual. *He isn't immune to his own power! *He, unlike a god with the same power, lives in a mortal body and cant negate -life- as his body would reject it. *His powers are based on his understanding over the concept, if he doesn't understand it enough he is unable to negate it such as magic. *Though He posses many abilities he isn't aware how to use some of them yet. What he Does understand how to use: Power Negation, Crash, Elemental(Effect) Negation(Shock, Burn Etc), Gravity Negation, Malice Nullification, Age Negation, Portal Negation, Attack Cancellation, Mental Immunity, Limited-Death Negation(Is able to stop the release of Life energy not heal/restore whats killing them Extended use of this Starts to ham him.) What he Doesn't understand how to use: Energy Negation, Magic Negation, Speed/Movement Cancellation, Inertia Negation, Power Deactivation(Not field), Healing Factor Negation, Invisibility Cancellation, Petrification Cancellation, Emotion Negation, Intangibility Cancellation, Shapeshifting Negation, Teleportation Negation, Spell Negation, Telepathic Negation, Elemental Negation, Curse Negation. Trivia *Frederic is a Combat Teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *Despite his like for fighting, Frederic hates to see people die. Category:Professor Category:Mutant Category:Adult Category:Characters Category:Sonblue's Characters Category:Teacher Category:Omega Level Mutant